Beyond the Call of Duty
by twilightknight1594
Summary: The duty of the outer soldiers of the solar system is to protect from alien threats from outside this solar system, but what happens when the scout most obsessed with this duty takes it too far?


Twilightknight1594: Hi world. I hope you enjoy this shot story and if I have done a good job you'll be laughing or have laughed by the end. Anyway, without further adieu let the story commence. I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the Sailor Scouts. They belong to Naoko Takeuchi.

* * *

It was a bright summer morning and all was quiet in Tokyo, Japan as the outer sailor soldiers gathered to have their monthly meeting to discuss the enemies they fought or prepare for future enemies or to just catch-up with each other since their lives were so busy. Michiru Kaiou, aka Sailor Neptune, was a professional violinist and traveled all over the world giving concert, Setsuna Meiou was Sailor Pluto and the guardian of time which meant that she could only leave for important things or for certain other instances for short periods of time, and Hotaru Tomoe was Sailor Saturn, and being the youngest outer soldier at the age of 15 she had school to deal with and a social life that she tried to construct. The only sailor scout that wasn't there was Sailor Uranus, or Haruka Tenou, so everyone started the meeting without her, hoping that she would get there soon. They were at her house after all so she had to come home some time. Until then, Michiru brought the meeting to order.

"Alright, I guess we should start since Haruka isn't going to show-up anytime soon."

"I wonder where she is. It isn't like her to be late." Hotaru added.

"She probably just had to handle something. She'll be here shortly." Setsuna said.

"I just hope that something wasn't some kind of crime in progress or alien creature that came from space. We all know that we could use a break." Michiru called from the kitchen where she was getting little sandwiches and drinks for everyone. "I mean, really, how long has it been since Galaxia and those irritating Star Lights have been gone?" At that Hotaru and Setsuna glanced at each other, each thinking the same thing. They had never had any issue with the Star Lights and Princess Kakyuu but Haruka and Michiru did since they perceived them as a threat from outside the solar system and actively fought them. Actually, in their point of view Haruka and Michiru took that whole thing way too far. Not everyone who came to Earth needed to be automatically written off as evil, but they weren't about to get into that argument. Deciding that they were headed for dangerous territory, Hotaru decided to change the subject.

"Let's turn on the news. That might help take up time till Haruka comes," Hotaru said as she reached for the remote and turned on the TV. Then, leaning over to Setsuna, she whispered "Or at least it will distract Michiru from the Star Lights." Setsuna gave a quiet chuckle, but quickly stopped when Michiru came into the room and sat down on the couch. After a few minutes of uneventful news watching and a few comments placed by one of the outer scouts Haruka finally came in and headed right for the refrigerator and got something to drink.

"Hey guys. Sorry I'm late." Michiru turned around, a little irritated.

"Where were you? We have been waiting for almost a half an hour." Haruka leaned against the counter and took a swig of water before she answered.

"Oh, I was just handling some renegade alien. No big guy, just a small, dopey looking character. I think I nipped that one in the bud." She walked out of the kitchen and took a seat in one of the chairs in the living room. "Actually, I think they are talking about it right now. Turn it up Hotaru." Hotaru picked up the remote and did as she was told and they saw a picture of Sailor Uranus in the corner of the screen to the right of the reporter.

"In today's news Sailor Uranus decided to grace downtown Domino with her presence today just before the shichi-go-san festival, however, it was in a very unprecedented way. I warn you, what you are about to see may be disturbing the young and young at heart. If they are in the room, please avert their eyes." Everyone in the room looked at Haruka with a glance that was both curious and worried while Haruka just leaned back in her chair, looking confident and proud for some reason. They all returned to the television screen where some of the security camera footage was being played. It showed a person in a costume that looked like a yellow alien with a curly antenna and a white square on its stomach standing near one of the floats and drinking a soda when, out of nowhere, Sailor Uranus came out of nowhere and kicked the thing in the head. Then three others came running to help their friend who was in far too much trouble than he could get out of. They were almost identical save for height and color. One was red with a circle for an antenna, one was purple with a triangle for an antenna, and one was green with a straight antenna. Well, needless to say they didn't stand much of a chance against Sailor Uranus and after a series of judo moves they were all tied up and shoved into a corner. Then the Tokyo police came running to see what was going on and Uranus went running out of sight, way before they got there and too fast for them to catch up even if they had gotten there in time. Then the video was turned off to show the reporter once again shaking his head.

"Perhaps Sailor Uranus is taking her job too seriously" He paused to take a sip of water and then continued. "In later news Barney has gone on strike due to…" He got cut off due to Hotaru turning the TV off. Everyone was dead silent, not knowing what to say when Haruka couldn't take it anymore.

"Well? Any comments?" Everyone just remained quiet when Hotaru broke the silence.

"You took out…the Teletubbies." She said halfway in shock, halfway in disbelief. Haruka gave her an odd look of not understanding and sat up.

"The who?"

"The Teletubbies. You know, they are guys who dress up as aliens and do all kinds of crazy stuff to entertain small children. NOT. REAL. ALIENS." Hotaru said with sarcasm and in a stern tone. Setsuna put a hand up to her forehead and shook her head side-to-side in disbelief.

"I can't believe you did that."

"Haruka…what if small children had seen you?!" Michiru said, now becoming animate.

"I-I-I didn't know. I thought that they were aliens from outside the solar system and trying to do something."

"It wasn't obvious that they were in costume?!" Hotaru said, now raising her voice. "I mean, have you never once heard of them?!"

"Well…no." Haruka said

"I know that you have a tendency to overdue that part of the job Haruka, but really, that is too much." Setsuna added, now glaring at Haruka. Haruka almost visibly shrunk and finally surrendered under their gaze.

"Alright! Alright. I get it. I'll be more careful next time." Michiru sighed and went to take the empty sandwich tray back into the kitchen.

"Well, at least you didn't blast them or get them with the Space Sword. _That_would have been terrible." Hotaru and Setsuna nodded and then Hotaru looked up at the clock on the wall.

"Oh, it's time I left. See you next time guys. And Haruka, you should apologize to those guys. See ya!"

"I too must leave. The Time Gate won't guard itself. I'll see you guys next month." Walks out the door.

**The Next Month:**

Everyone was gathered in the living room again and getting ready to start their monthly meeting. Everyone, that is, save for Haruka, who was once again absent.

"Where is she?" Michiru asked, getting frustrated. It was about thirty minutes into the meeting and Haruka was still gone without telling anyone.

"Well, I guess we should just watch TV to wait this out like last time." Hotaru turned on the television and they started to watch the news. If they were going to talk about local events and status, they might as well be up to date. Well…in the process of getting informed, there was one interesting story that caught everyone's attention.

"Is Sailor Uranus waging war on people in cartoon character costumes? That is the question being asked today by several small children and more adults as a Barney show had to get cancelled since Barney, who recently got off strike due to a pay raise, got kicked in the head in similar fashion as the Teletubbies only a month ago. Here is the security tape that was taken today at…" The TV went black with a click as Hotaru turned it off to prevent them from having to endure watching that footage and everyone in the room just stared at the TV for a moment.

"We don't know her." Setsuna said.

"We are just going to ignore her in any form of public fights." Hotaru added.

"And we are getting a new leader who doesn't have issues like that." Michiru added. After a few minutes of silence she continued. "So…seeing as no one is being nominated how about me?"

"NO!" Hotaru and Setsuna yelled at once.

"She's your cousin and you both share the same thick-headedness about this very topic." Setsuna said.

"It's either Setsuna or me and I nominate Setsuna." Hotaru said.

"Well…I thought I was good for it but…Setsuna, I guess that works."

"So, it's settled. Setsuna is the new leader. So, what is your first act?" Hotaru asked with a friendly smile.

"Well…" She was cut off by Haruka coming in the door. "Keep Haruka out!"

"SILENCE WALL!"

**Outside: **

"HEY!" Seeing that she couldn't get in, Haruka sat down against the door and sighed. "What is it with people in purple today?"

* * *

Twilightknight1594: Ok, so, just something that I randomly came up with today and I hope you enjoyed it. I also need to add that I don't own the Teletubbies or Barney, they belong to whoever thought them up and made them into a show. They just happen to be good things to use in fanfics.


End file.
